


Not a fic, just an explanation and will be deleted

by Pentollsin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Mapleblossom - Freeform, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), rottenjoke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 14:31:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19770190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pentollsin/pseuds/Pentollsin
Summary: as i said, its not a fic, just an idea i will never write





	Not a fic, just an explanation and will be deleted

Ok, so the story is basically Mapleblossom and Rottenjoke vampire fic in a nutshell, or, well, in the 19th century.

  
The story starts 2-3 years after Napoleon’s little adventure ended around the Europe with banishing him. We are in England, in one of the little cities. the UT skelebros, Sans and Rus are working in a little pastry shop, Rus helping out in the kitchen and learning, Sans being a waiter. Muffet is the owner of the place of course, and makes sure everything goes well. the bros are not rich, they are just hard working citizens who live by and happy they are not living in the streets (or well, not anymore, but more of that later)

  
Enter Slim, in fancy clothing, obviously from a wealthy family. Since Muffet is busy, Rus asks what Slim wants, asks questions and being his happy, positive self. Sans tells Muffet a rich guy is here, while the other customers are whispering about Slim. Which he doesn’t find surprising at first, because skeleton monsters are not common. Muffet comes out, recognises Slim and apologises for Rus “disturbing” him. Slim says it wasn’t a problem, before he goes out with the ordered pastry.

  
Muffet then tells the two skelebros that Slim is a newcomer who just bought one of the biggest residences in the city that is next to the forest along with his brother, Razz, and the two will be living her. Sans is sceptical, doesn’t like rich, entitled people and Rus gets excited and asks about them, since he likes the gossips Muffet “hears” around here

  
skip to Slim arriving to the residence, talking to Razz about the new place, listening to the complaints of the other before they get to a different room, away from the workers and the newly gotten servants. Slim tells Razz that the people around here seem unsuspecting enough, even mentions how he felt something in a pastry shop. Razz is… well, “happy” about that.

  
From this point on, not many things are thought out? I have some chapter ideas and where the base plot should go.

  
As you guessed, if you did, Slim and Razz are the vampires. Slim will take a positive liking in Rus, and Razz will take a rather possessive and poisonous liking in Sans, that Very later on will change into a hate-love between them.

  
Onto the base plot from then on.

  
The vampires quickly realise there is something special about Rus and Sans, about their Souls. Slim is drawn to Rus, but more because Rus genuinely doesn’t care that he is “on top of the food chain” with his power. Slim often goes to the pastry shop to have a little chat with Rus, and although Muffet is a bit suspicious, she is happy a wealthy customer comes here to buy the most expensive pastry.  
As is later turns out, Muffet found Sans and Rus out in the streets years ago, when they were early teenagers, around 12-14 (now they are around 24-28, there is only 2-3 years between the bros) and took them in, and is taking care of them since then, while also making them work to the bone. She knows things about them that no one else does, and those are actually something they told her, not something she had to “spy” out. The kids had a family once and it wasn’t humans who hurt them actually. Their parents realised that both of the skeles were “weak” in their Souls, so they turned to forbidden alchemy to Strengthen them up. With papyrus it worked when it came to HP and endurance, but when it was Sans’s turn, they attacked them, and in the last attempt, their mother made Sans drank a potion before they were thrown out of their house, under the river. The parents died, and the potion sorta worked on Sans, but in the wrong way. His Soul took that in but as a way that his attacks and magical powers increased, and he is, to this day, unable to control it. There were some accidents that his uncontrollable magic caused. But their Souls became strong and inviting, especially for vampires

  
Rus and Slim gets to know each other to the point where Slim wants to take him to the mascara that Razz and himself will hold, but of course, it would be weird if someone as “low” as Rus attempts something like that. So Slim asks Muffet to bake for the party and have Rus and Sans be there as waiters.

  
Meanwhile, and before the party planning, Razz also visits the pastry and lands his eyes on Sans pretty quickly, feeling the magic his Soul radiates. Sans creeps out by the guy, not trusting him one bit. One night after all that, while Sans is fixing some things outside the pastry shop, Razz appears out of nowhere. He tackles Sans, biting him and trying to suck some magic out before Sans’s attacks react, impaling him in the chest. Razz is amused while Sans runs inside the building, having the “go big or go home” mindset. He already marked the other, so he is not worried, and goes back home.

  
It’s kind of hazy what happens here before the party, Slim and Razz have an argument about how to approach the skelebros, Slim saying how Razz is going out of line and he is here to help the other not fall back into what he almost was. Razz accuses Slim of getting more merciful and they both test the other’s morals, some things about their pasts revealing before its eventually Razz who gives. This is when it turns out they are not actually brothers and also that calling Slim “mutt” causes him to lose it a bit. So yeah, their relationship and morals are fucked up but what can you do? It also turns out that they are more than 200 years old.

  
I wanted chapters here that explain them more, showing insides of them. Like, how Razz likes to play on the violin, how Slim smokes excessively, how both are actually well self-taught when it comes to medicine and potions, how Sans spends every second day at Grillby’s after the pastry shop closes, how Fire magic is what harmful to vampires, not simple fire, how Rus is still haunted by the past, while trying not to show it, How Muffet really cares about the boys, how Slim’s and Razz’s intentions are different, trying to kill their own species, how the city gossips and Muffet worries more with each day passing, doubting if it was a good decision, trusting in the newcomers.

  
Sans of course warns Rus about Slim, even telling him that his brother a vampire. There are also some more “meetings” between Razz and Sans, but it’s more like morbid teasing when it comes to Razz, and hinting one two stuff, while Sans accidently hitting some weak spots of Razz’s. Meanwhile there are some whispers around town.

  
But, the mascara happens, and Rus and Sans go there too, both for different intentions. One to have a dance with Slim, another to uncover some secrets if he can. Slim manages to get him and Rus out to a private room where they have a dance, while Sans tries to sneak out to go searching in one of the rooms. While Rus is asking Slim about his brother, and whether he is a vampire or not, Sans manages to get to one of the study rooms where he finds some notes, along with Razz’s real name and some vampires’. Razz finds him through the marking bite and confronts him. Sans while trying to run away, accidently steps in the room Rus and Slim are in.

  
Rus immediately tries to protect Sans from Razz, and there are some confrontations alright. It is confirmed that yes, both of them are vampires. Razz restrains himself because at the end, their task of finding other vampires and killing them is much greater. Sans threatens Slim, before there is an argument, in which Razz says something like “Mutt, if you dare die for your “lover”, you know I will come with you, even if you are not my blood.” It also turns out they never kill any of the Monsters or Human magicians they feed from

  
After the argument is over, they are thrown out at the end to the ball room and they leave as soon as the party is considered over. Rus and Sans kinda have an argument on their own but they end it, and Rus inspects Sans’s bite as they talk about what to do now. Muffet overhears one of the little titbits and decides that some city folk, like Grillby need to listen and be more careful until some suspicions are true.

  
Slim and Razz have their argument of their own until they decide it is better if they focus on the main task at hand, especially since they abandoned it a bit and there are some rumours about one-two weirdos in the woods. after then Slim goes out to “get some food” for them.

  
Things are hazy here too, regarding plot. I know I wanted the three vampires who came here in the city to feed, kill one-two folks, which also makes some of the people think It was Razz and Slim. Rus doesn’t think that of course, but he can’t get an information because both Razz and Slim are ignoring them. Rus is not happy but Sans is kind of relieved by that. Sans makes Rus promise not to go meet Slim, but eventually, they are the ones who come here one-two days after the killings started, telling them to stay inside. Sans is sarcastic and sceptical as fuck, even Rus is towards Razz. Slim and Razz try to explain them that their Souls will attract the other vampires if they are outside, at which point, Sans has a little breakdown over their parents fucking their life up even more after they’re dead, and Rus is also close to a kind of(?) breakdown. They couldn’t really forgive their parents, even if they knew they did it for good intentions, but it hurt and didn’t stop until it was too late. So Slim and Razz get some snippets out of their past, and it’s actually Slim who gets harsh, even smacking Sans to tell him not delve on the past, just stay inside for the night. That causes some mixed feelings but they leave and Rus and Sans listen to them.

  
The three vampires come to them, seeming feral, but Slim and Razz kill them, in a kind of big fight The vampires make some comment about if Razz dying, Slim will die too, and Slim answers that he would happily die with him anyways. Razz makes some comments about the three being “Feeders before they leave, hearing Muffet approaching. Rus, quickly thinking, makes Sans’s magic activate so it seems like another uncontrolled magic fit of his was the one that caused all this. Muffet doesn’t believe in them of course.

  
At the same time, some of the city folk made a plan. They make a poison that has only one kind of cure and acts up worse when a vampire is nearby also. Having Grillby’s fire magic in it too. They know who to suspect, they know who to give it to, to attract the attention of the vampires, and they know that if it didn’t work, they will just give the cure to Rus before it gets worse and he dies. (I know its morbid, but come on, accused witches had it worse)

  
Muffet doesn’t know that the city folk gave Rust the poison, who falls ill shortly after. It gets worse and worse and Razz and Slim are actually not really visiting them, because they are busy trying to see where the other vampires are. It is a bit of time until Razz visits them. Sans already thought about visiting them as a last result, because he heard the tales of how they helped some people out with their illnesses, so when he sees Razz, he decides not to resort to pessimism towards him and start pleading. This is where it truly turns out how much Sans cares about Rus. Razz has a quick flashback to his past before he became a vampire, and he decides to help them out, basically lifting Rus up and going out the window, Sans following him.

  
At the same time, Muffet finally figures out why Rus is sick, shouts at the people who thought of this, especially at Grillby before she steals the cure, fleeing. She arrives to the shop, ready to give Rus the potion, but sees that no one is there. Muffet truly doesn’t know what to do know and even starts tearing up before she runs back to the other people.

  
At the residence, Razz and Sans arrive, Slim seeing them and they quickly start working on Rus. As it turns out towards dawn, they can’t do nothing, moreover, its worsening since Rus came here. Because of the stress, Sans’s magic is acting up again a bit and that’s when Slim and Razz finally realise, something is wrong. Because guess what? The forbidden alchemy involved Vampire blood.  
That’s when we get an explanation about the vampires. There are two types, Pure and the Feeder. The Pure ones are the ones they call true vampires, the ones who have strong HP, endurance, but not as fast, and actually in a way, fragile. Their reaction to the fire magic are worse, they are hungry for magic more often, and their hunger is easier to kill them from the inside. There is not many of them, compared to the Feeders. The Feeders are the ones, who rely on their powers more. they are not strong health wise, but much faster, their hunger not killing them instantly, but making them stronger and feral, their survival instincts kicking up for a long while before they die from hunger. They also can drink from Human magicians, not just from Monsters. Pure ones are the ones usually creating Feeders, because they can literally feed from them too, but Feeders die if they drink from Pure ones. It’s also more usual that Feeders are created, because creating the type of Vampire depends on the intent. If the intent is protection, it’s a Pure one, if it’s also out of hunger, it’s a Feeder. That’s also the reason why turning into a Feeder hurts a lot more than turning into a Pure one. The whole turning thing also depends on consent. There can’t be non-consensual turning, it’s impossible. And both need to reciprocate. They have to drink each other’s blood for the turning to take place. Forcing to drink the other’s help won’t do anything

  
That’s when two things turn out.

  
Rus and Sans’s parents used potions on them with vampire blood. They used a Pure one’s blood on Rus, that’s why it worked on him. Sans on the other hand had an unfinished potion made out of Feeder Blood, that the parents never wanted to use after they figured out how it wasn’t what they needed, but it was good for a last result option when the people came for them, hearing what they were doing.

  
The other thing that comes out is that it was Razz that turned Slim into a Feeder. So by this, their past is a bit revealed. Although Slim seems older, essentially Razz is older by some years. A vampire took Razz in when he was a mortal, living on the streets. He went through a lot before he met Slim, and before he was turned into a vampire. He regretted it to be turned, and then the vampire who took them in, forced him through his hunger to turn Slim into a Feeder, while gas lighting him, making it possible so that the turning wasn’t non-consensual.

  
After this and in-between they have arguments about Rus, who sometimes wakes up from the illness. Slim and Razz can feel that this was a poison and can feel the fire magic nestling in Rus’s Soul (what they don’t know is that Grillby gets a feedback from the fire magic being close to vampires and the city is getting ready to kill them). So Slim does something irrational. He tries to turn Rus into a vampire. As to who tries to stop him more, Sans or Razz, is undecided, both Razz keeps Sans back once Slim starts doing it and the reciprocation happens, because you can’t stop it without making the other suffer, and again, Razz says something that means that he doesn’t let something like this kill the both of them, that would be a disgrace.

  
So the turning is complete. After then, everything is kinda quiet, until Sans having a panic attack, shouting that its always vampires that make his life worse, that make them suffer. Slim and Razz both try and succeed to talk some sense into him, saying not to blame them for what their parents did, nor what the people in the city did to Rus. They have faults, they know that and face them daily, but they weren’t the ones who wanted things to end like this. Of course, Razz makes some morbid innuendos about Sans and his “first meetings” but it kinda turns into self-loathing? in a way that Razz always hated how he couldn’t control himself. Slim and Sans then talk about what their morals are, until Rus wakes up. It turns out that Rus turned into a Pure one but he is still really weak. They agree that it’s better if Sans and Rus stays here until they figure some shit out.

  
Sans goes back to the pastry, seeing Muffet first and she asking questions before Sans sees Grillby. Sans uses his magic to hit Grillby, before others stop him. Sans just shouts his head off, saying how he tried to kill his brother. The city people are ready though, they rip off Sans’ shirt to reveal the bite-mark and that’s the last clue they need to make the plan a reality. They will burn down the residence while creating a circle around it with holy water and silver, so they won’t be able to escape. The others put Sans into the cellar of the pastry shop, and even though Muffet cares for Sans, she doesn’t stop them from doing it.

  
It cuts here to the residence, where they suspect there will be something, but doesn’t think it will be tonight. Slim and Razz have a talk with Rus, mostly Slim, who apologises him over and over and explain him how the turning should take effect.

  
Back at the pastry shop, Sans manages to open the door but Muffet traps him with cobwebs. Sans pleads with Muffet who in turn tells him how worried she is, how she doesn’t know what to do anymore. At the end, she lets go of Sans, when Sans brings up how Rus is still there. Muffet tells him that if he manages to save him, they can’t come back here. Sans just nods and goes back to the residence.

  
At the residence, Slim and Razz sense that the people are here from the city but before they can do anything, a huge burst of fire magic gets in the house. From this on, I wanted everything to be detailed, how Grillby gets in the house while the others secure the outside, how everything starts burning and all the three skeletons get injuries. There is even a fight between Slim and Grillby, Razz getting in and getting injured brutally. It ends when Rus knocks Grillby out, since the fire magic is not yet that effective against him.  
I never thought of how they get out, I just know they will, and go to the forest with their last effort, Sans seeing them and going after them. He fights off some people with their magic, not even caring if he killed some or not before getting to them. All of them are weak and Razz is not even reacting anymore, just lying there. Slim tries to wake Razz up after he sees Rus is reacting and he panics. He is too weak to give any magic away.

  
Sans remembers back to all the sentences, all the times Slim or Razz said they die together and he realises that Slim will kill himself if Razz dies. They have a bond that they made and they won’t go out if it’s not together. But he realises he would also be like that with Rus.

  
He makes a decision. He knows Razz reacts to him differently because of the bitemark, but they told him that it is weak now, he needs a kind of connection with Razz so the other can sense him. He knows what it will take, but he is already deep in the rabbit hole, one step won’t make a difference. He doesn’t know what else to do. He collects some magic, leaking from Razz’s body and drinks it. Razz wakes up and pins him down. Sans says he hates him before Razz bites down. It ends with Sans realising that someone put a hand on his mouth so his screams don’t alarm the other people who are still around the burning residence.

The epilogue is Slim and Rus talking, getting closer to the burned down house. Slim makes some morbid jokes about how they were thinking beforehand and that most of their important stuff is in the cellar, protected from any fire, because it has happened more than once that people tried to kill them before. It ends with Slim asking to see Rus’s fangs, to inspect how long they are and talking about how long it will be, until Sans and Rus turn into vampires fully.

I also wanted to make a kind of sequel after this? the kind, that’s like… when there is a movie and there is a sequel series to it that plays after the movie, but doesn’t give any significance to it? Mostly just Sans and Rus learning different tactics and living their lives, getting used to being vampires.

**clarification copied out from the comments:**  
To be perfectly honest, if Razz and Slim haven't come here, no one in the city would be alive, Especially not Sans and Rus. The other Vampires they fought with would have Killed everyone by feeding on them, or would have kept Sans and Rus for themselves which is worse. Originally Razz and Slim just wanted to come here, trying not to raise suspicion But also keeping up a facade. In their case, the "roles" are completely different. While its usually the Pure Ones who keep the Feeders in check, with them, Its Slim who keeps Razz in check, making sure he doesn't become the person he almost was back in the day.   
But Both of them were drawn to Sans and Rus. Slim should have never gotten close to Rus, never should have opened his heart that much and lose his facade.   
Razz made Mistakes too. His old self was shown and his Hunger also controlled him, and took him Some arguments with his brother to See What he had done.  
If I remember right wanted him to really apologise when Sans brought Rus to the residence, trying to heal him. He tried a little bit before, when they warned the brothers about the other Vampires, But It turned into sarcasm and anger at them not listening to them.  
The "self-loathing" part refers to that. It took him Rus's suffering and Sans's breakdown to fully See the picture and get to his senses, also realising why he acted the way he did. He hates that the Vampire who made his life miserable still has control over him years later like this, and he tried to apologise and did. He was actually the one who offered Rus and Sans to live with them while Rus recovered.  
Of course, he made Mistakes that Sans wont forgive ever. Rus forgives But that's Because of his nature, But he will Watch out for Razz in the first times they will live together. That's also something that I would have wanted to show in the "sequel". How Razz is wary with them, not trying to get close because Sans is still tempting, Razz being a pure one and Sans being a Feeder, But he would completely get himself into the task he promised he would accomplish. It would take him a while to get out of that isolation and It would take the help of Rus and Slim too. And yes, Sans can't look past of What Razz had done, that is why I said their "relationship" is more of a hate-love than anything else  
I can See that why It was Razz's fault they lost Everything, But as I said in the explanation, its not just their fault. Sans also blames them, blames Every Vampire for always making their life worse, and then blames the brothers, before They talk some sense into him. And while yes, they lost their Caretaker, they lost the place they could call home for the first time, they did gain something for it. If Razz died, Slim would have made sure, he died as well. And Sans knew without them, Rus and him would be at loss. None of them knows how to take care of a Vampire or make sure no one dies, and they Couldn't live in the city anymore. And all this wasn't something Razz and Slim planned. They never wanted someone to depend on them this way. They never wanted to make someone's life harder again, Especially not Razz.  
I never wanted this story to be a "hollywood happy ending" where everyone gets What they want. I wanted It to be bittersweet. I wanted to show that sometimes, you have no other choice than to give up something big, in order to continue.


End file.
